Laurence Goldstein
Laurence Goldstein (born 1943) is an American poet, editor, and academic. Life Goldstein was born in Los Angeles, California. He received a B.A. from University of California, Los Angeles in 1965, and a Ph.D. from Brown University in 1970. Goldstein is a professor in the University of Michigan Department of English Language and Literature.Laurence Goldstein, Department of English Language and Literature, University of Michigan. Web, Feb. 20, 2013. Beginning in 1977, Goldstein was the chief editor of Michigan Quarterly Review, an academic journal featuring new writing by prominent critics, essayists, poets, and fiction writers. Goldstein stepped down as editor of Michigan Quarterly Review after its Spring 2009 issue. Goldstein has written and/or edited several books of literary criticism (including work on romantic poetry, technology and literature, and film and literature), and published four volumes of poetry: Altamira, in 1978; The Three Gardens, in 1987; Cold Reading, in 1995; and A Room in California, in 2005. Writing Discussing poems about cinema in his book The American Poet at the Movies (1994), Goldstein remarks: :Poems about the movies are acts of reflection, acts of completion, asking in turn for readers willing to engage *their* unique and complex reality. What follows, then, is the first effort to undertake the journey down to the mouth of Plato's cave and speak with several generations of emerging poets about the mysterious shadows inscribed in the living body of their imagination. Recognition Since 2002, Michigan Quarterly Review has awarded an annual Laurence Goldstein Prize. Made possible by a gift from the University of Michigan, the prize is a $500 cash award to the author of a poem or group of poems published in the Review that year.Laurence Goldstein Prize, Prizes, Michigan Quarterly Review, University of Michigan. Web, Feb. 20, 2013. Publications Poetry *''Altamira: Poems''. Omaha, NE: University of Nebraska at Omaha (Abattoir Editions), 1978. *''The Three Gardens''. Providence, RI: Copper Beech Press, 1987. *''Cold Reading: Poems''. Providence, RI: Copper Beech Press, 1995. *''A Room in California''. Evanston, IL: TriQuarterly Books / Northwestern University Press, 2005. Non-fiction *''Ruins and Empire: The evolution of a theme in Augustan and Romantic literature''. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 1977. *''The Moon Landing, and its aftermath''. Ann Arbor, MI: University of Michigan Press, 1979. *''The Flying Machine and Modern Literature''. Bloomington, IN: Indiana University Press, 2006. *''The American Poet at the Movies: A critical history''. Ann Arbor, MI: University of Michigan Press, 1994. *''Poetry Los Angeles: Reading the city's essential poems''. Ann Arbor, MI: University of Michigan Press, 2014. Edited *''The Automobile and American Culture'' (edited with David Lanier Lewis). Ann Arbor, MI: University of Michigan Press, 1983. *''Writers and Their Craft: Short stories & essays on the narrative'' (edited with Nicholas Delbanco). Detroit, MI: Wayne State University Press, 1991. *''Seasonal Performances: A Michigan Quarterly Review reader''. Ann Arbor, MI: University of Michigan Press, 1991. *''Robert Hayden: Essays on the poetry'' (edited with Robert Chrisman). Ann Arbor, MI: University of Michigan Press, 2001. *''Writing Ann Arbor: A literary anthology''. Ann Arbor, MI: University of Michigan Press, 2005. Michigan Quarterly Review *''The Female Body''. Volume I: Fall 1990; Volume II: Winter 1991. **also published as The Female Body: Figures, styles, speculations. Ann Arbor, MI: University of Michigan Press, 1991. *''The Male Body''. Volume I: Fall 1993; Volume II: Winter 1994. **also published as The Male Body: Features, destinies, exposures. Ann Arbor, MI: University of Michigan Press, 1994. *''The Movies: A centennial issue'' (edited with Ira Koenigsberg). Volume I: Fall 1995; Volume II: Winter 1996.. **also published as The Movies: Texts, receptions, exposures. Ann Arbor, MI: University of Michigan Press, 1996. *''The Poet's Voice''. Volume I: Fall 1996; Volume II: Winter 1997. *''Arthur Miller''. Fall 1998. **also published as Arthur Miller. Ann Arbor, MI: University of Michigan Press, 1998. *''Hopwood Award Winners, 2000-2006'' (edited with Nicholas Delbanco). Winter, 2007. *''China''. Spring 2008. Michigan Quarterly Review information courtesy Michigan Quarterly Review.Special Issues, Michigan Quarterly Review. Web, Aug. 28, 2014. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Laurence Goldstein, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 28, 2014. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"Gorgon" (excerpt) ;Prose *"When Bad Lines Happen to Good Poems" at The Best American Poetry ;Books *Laurence Goldstein at Amazon.com Category:1943 births Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American academics Category:University of Michigan faculty Category:American Jews Category:Jewish poets